Secure, Contain, Protect: Tau-09 Declassified Files
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: "Look, you guys got all these fucking stories and backgrounds on Tau-9 and anyone related in the 2440 incident. Since that fuck is impossible to revive now, why not let the Foundation know about these guys? What's the harm? The fuck you expect Freed to do to the Foundation?" -In memoriam of Captain Weinberg, we thank you for your service
1. SCP-List

**Beginning today, any new chapter will have the SCP list be updated here. The next chapter will be the first chapter to the OMAKEs and side stories. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Additionally, I've created a Discord server if anyone is interested in how I've been doing with the story. Anyone interested in bugging me, the invite code for the server is RYXbDpa**

* * *

**Here's a list of all SCPs and "SCPs", used in the story so far. All new ones will be bolded, edited ones will be bolded and underlined:**

JSCP will denote a named anomaly inspired by sources other than the SCP(as a prefix, X denotes object, L will denote location, and C will denote an event)

SSCP will denote a subject similar to an already existing SCP, basically SCPs I'd like to use, but is too dangerous for DxD and a less equipped group like Badger Squad to actually handle.

OSCP will be anything that I can think of that is not inspired by anything, an "OC" SCP(won't mean someone did something similar though)

_**Chapter 1:**_

JSCP-X001: Not officially made, but think of SCP-096 except multiple times its size. And without its signature freakout stage.

_**Chapter 2:**_

No anomalies exist in the second file.

_**Chapter 3:**_

[EXPLAINED]: Just a stray devil. Not an anomaly

SCP-2440: The main SCP, in case you guys haven't figured it out by now, just go ahead and google SCP-2440 ;)

_**Chapter 4:**_

SCP-1730: This is the location of the chapter, although more specifically, the "depths" of the anomaly.

SCP-2316: The original Site-13 of SCP-1730 had this anomaly, so I thought it'd make sense that there is more than just one area that 2316 has occupied.

JSCP-X401: It has the ability to manipulate its entire body, from the smallest of hair follicles to entire limbs and organs

OSCP-X005: A human at the peak of all its abilities. Strength, reflexes, intelligence, and processing power

SSCP-096: Similar to SCP-106

_**Chapter 5:**_

SSCP-X610: A recreation of SCP-610, except it does not seem to grow or actively aim to infect and consume organisms.

SSCP-X610-1: Organisms that are "hosts" for JSCP-X610, very much like bloaters in post-apocolyptic video games, they tend to explode to shower unfortunate operators with JSCP-X610, which would ultimately spell death.

SSCP-X096: The flesh hungry test subjects are failed instances of a recreation of SCP-096, they can be aggressive, but it takes a prolonged period of time for them to register being seen and even longer to become agitated.

_**Chapter 6:**_

No anomalies exist in the sixth file.

_**Chapter 7:**_

No anomalies exist in the seventh file.

Refer to JSCP-X1001

_**Chapter 8:**_

SCP-076: Refer to the Foundation database for the full documentation of SCP-076

JSCP-X1001: Possible anomaly to be noted: Devil going by the name of Yuuto Kiba had abruptly switched loyalties according to statements made by the ORC. No telemetry records are available, but [REDACTED] and Kiba had become uncontrollable upon the made statements. Matches the tests done on SSCP-X096 and [DATA EXPUNGED].

ALERT: New Group of Interest - Khaos Brigade _[DATA EXPUNGED]_

_**Chapter 9:**_

No anomalies exist in the ninth file.

**_Chapter 10:_**

SCP-1133: Refer to the file in the Foundation database.

_**Chapter 11:**_

**DECLASSIFIED - JSCP-1500: According to descriptions provided by Badger-Seven, JSCP-1500 appears to be Angels from Heaven who have been driven insane. No pure Angels have been discovered. All subjects recovered have some previous incarnation of a human. Their cognitive functions have been reverted to a primal state, with an inability to speak or interact.**

[REDACTED] - Previously known as Freed Sellzen. [REDACTED]

**_Chapter 12:_**

No anomalies exist in this file.


	2. Ruler File 1 - Orientation

Discord server invite code **RYXbDpa**

.

.

.

**Here's the first chapter of the side story. There might be spoilers to later chapters in the main story. If there are, I will be sure to notify you guys in the A/N. Due to several assignments I have to work on, the other chapters will be delayed for a bit. Most likely the weekend after November 7  
**

* * *

"Hey Joshua."

He glanced warily at the young researcher pulling out an old folder from a pile, "What's up?"

"What's this?"

He strolled over and swiped his hand over the dusty folders, hissing when he felt the familiar slice of a paper cut. Sucking on the wound as he looked down, he read the label.

_Tau-9: Badger Squad and Weasel Squad_

"Oh wow," he rubbed his head as he read the words. "Haven't thought about this in a long time."

The researcher flipped through the pages, "You have a brother?"

"Had."

"Oh..."

"Mm," Joshua nodded, "Badger Squad was disbanded nearly thirty years ago or something."

"Because everyone died?"

He hesitated, but opted for the safer answer, "Nah, not as far as I know. They just weren't needed anymore."

"Thirty years?"

"You asked if they are alive. They are. Just not in direct contact with the Foundation."

The researcher shrugged, not particularly concerned. "Was it one of those teams to handle a specific scip?"

Joshua nodded, "Partly yes. But once it was contained, Sylvia and Ethan left and did the job Badger Squad does on their own."

"And Weasel Squad?"

"Long story short, they're all alive, and rarely work with the Foundation. Only if Sylvia and Ethan need help."

"Who are those two? Big-shots?"

Joshua chuckled, "Not really big shots in the Foundation, no. They're just people who played an enormous role in this whole campaign. Hell, all of Badger Squad played a huge role, but theirs was definitely the largest."

"Ah."

"Anyway, take a look. What's the first file?"

"Excalibur Ruler?"

Joshua peered over, his old body protesting from moving. "Oh, before they came here. Neat mission, I'd say. One of the last before they entered the Foundation."

* * *

**[All identifying information of dates are redacted]**

Ethan hated getting up early in the morning.

And it was no six o'clock either, he was talking about an hour past midnight.

Not that he couldn't operate on no sleep for a while, Valper made sure he could do that. Seriously, who _liked_ being woken up at one-thirty to do a job?

He sighed and waved away the servant who shook him awake and padded out his way to the wardrobe, pulling it open and yanking on a pair of jeans, before searching his drawer for a t-shirt and long sleeve to wear.

He looked at Freed and Siegfried dozing off peacefully and headed out the door towards the living room.

"Is Valper coming here?" he asked Curie, who was reading a scroll on the couch, levitating a dozen swords with her mind as she read through the text. At his question, she shook her head, ten of them disappearing as two took on a battle stance, if two people began dueling each other. She seemed bored as she looked up, appearing pleased that Ethan was in the room, someone to talk to.

"Right here, he'll arrive in an hour."

"Mmm," he grunted as he plopped down on the couch, "Fucking dick is always like this."

"Agree," Curie said with a small smile. "But, at least I can talk with someone."

"I guess," he watched as the two swords clashed silently, one weaving and stabbing while the other cleaved, parried, and chopped.

"You?" Ethan nodded at the sound of the female voice who asked incredulously behind him.

"Unfortunately."

Sylvia Lyyneheym plopped down on the couch and yawned, wearing a similar set of clothes as him, jeans, short sleeve, and long sleeve. "Not complaining, you know."

"That was our duel, wasn't it?" Ethan asked Curie, who nodded as she raised her head, taking her eyes off the scroll again.

"You see what you've done wrong?"

"Sylvia outmatches me."

Sylvia scoffed, "No-brainer."

He smiled slightly, which Sylvia saw and timidly grinned. She fell silent as Ethan studied the fight.

"I tried to keep myself from being too open after my attacks, but I can see I don't put enough power into my swings. Maybe if I put more effort into knocking her blade away, I might win."

"'Might?'" Curie asked as she looked at him with her brown, warm eyes.

"I'm just the guy who bashes heads in," Ethan said as he leaned back. "Sylvia's on a whole different. If I were to hit harder, she'd quickly match that and beat me through technique."

Curie laughed and Ethan saw Sylvia mortified as they talked.

"Come on, you always rubbed that shit in."

"Well, yeah, I know." she answered, "Wait _**no!**_" She gave him a light hit, "I _don't_ rub it in."

"Alright, you never let up when you have to whoop our asses." Which was true. She never allowed anyone to win, but he knew it just meant she isn't giving anyone false hope.

"That _is_ different! You guys need practice." she pouted. "Far from being an asshole. It's just not common that I hear you praise me so casually."

Ethan shrugged, he never noticed if he did or not, but he found it odd Sylvia paid attention. He gave her another glance, there was a possibility of why she did.

The last two swords disappeared and Curie rolled up the scroll, "Sylvia, if you have time you want to read this."

"That's the one for conjured swords?"

"Correct. The Mystic Edge. Though be careful. For you, using four for about an hour is the absolute maximum you can do."

Sylvia frowned, clearly irritated that she hadn't had much progress in her magical abilities.

"If you want to lead with this, about seventy for the first assault is the maximum you can do. The moment you have to recall them, dispel it. It is not wise to keep using them after several seconds."

She nodded and opened the scroll to read its contents. Ethan watched as she held up two fingers and pointed the palm side towards herself before quickly slashing outwards, palm facing down and arm extended from the right side.

Sylvia put her hand down and stared at the parchment. Soon, twenty swords appeared above her head and she smiled brightly before dispelling ten and sending the remaining ten towards a wall, dispelling those as she summoned five and pointed them.

"Stressful," Sylvia said as she raised a hand for Ethan to hold. She dispelled the summoned five as he felt her hand emitting static electricity, the hairs on his hand standing up.

Curie stood up and walked to the door as someone approached the door. At the three knocks, she opened the door, "You're earlier than expected."

Valper nodded and wiped his forehead, "Sometimes, I remember why I hate this old body, and the confined job I have..."

Curie stepped back and bowed as Valper shut the door behind him.

"My son," Valper said as he opened his arms. Ethan reluctantly stood and gave him a hug as Valper chuckled. "The hatred still brews."

Ethan grunted. Sylvia looked on curiously at the exchange. "So, I want you two to head to the next Mage Tournament."

"Which is where and when?"

Valper jutted his chin out at Sylvia, "She'll know."

Sylvia was frowning in concern, "Why are we supposed to go there? There's no way I can participate."

"Oh, but you're a magician." Sylvia shook her head, beginning to argue, but Valper patted Ethan's shoulder, "There's someone I need you to kill."

"Hmm," Ethan looked at Sylvia before turning his attention back to Valper. "I think we'll need more information than just a name."

Valper shook his head, "I don't know much about your target this time."

"Why?"

"I have gotten no information on this person. The only thing I know is what Kokabiel told me." The old priest dug out a manila envelope from his coat and passed it onto Ethan, who took it reluctantly, "Jackson Palmer is a...an unstable man, who lives in the area where the Mage Tournament is being held. What's so important about him? He is in possession of Excalibur Ruler."

"Mmm," Ethan said. "I know where this is going. We'll get Ruler for sure. So you want Palmer dead?"

"Ethan, we can't-" He held up a hand.

Valper responded, "It should not matter if he is dead or not, because nobody around him cares enough to do anything if he throws a tantrum about losing his weapon." Ethan saw his eyes dart to Sylvia and back, "But if you kill him, there's nobody to pursue you."

"Got it. Now, why participate in the Mage Tournament?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You had to ask? Anyone, even a pair that appears to be a couple, would look suspicious if they were spotted in the area while not registered into the tournament, especially if a known resident was killed in a similar time-frame of the tournament's date, and the couple disappeared afterwards."

Ethan nodded, "Do we leave immediately?"

"Preferably, but pack up enough enough clothes for a week. The plane is ready at Hal."

Curie descended the stairs regally, her casual retreat went unnoticed by any of them during the 'briefing.' In her hands were a pair of luggage bags.

With a flick of her wrist, she threw one, the bag sailing over to Ethan, who caught it with a grunt.

"This one Sylvia's." He caught it and set it down. Sylvia smiled mischievously, "You carry it for me."

"No."

"Jerk," she replied with a grin as Valper exited the home just as quickly as he appeared. Ethan scoffed and pulled the bag over to the door, Sylvia following after him with hers. He glanced back at Curie who waved at them. Ethan nodded as Sylvia bid her farewell and they threw their bags into the trunk before climbing into the car, seeing Valper's dark limousine tear away.

"Well, generic Valper, huh?" Sylvia asked.

"No. This mission reeks of Kokabiel." She gave him a quizzical look. "Valper does his research. Heavily. We'd have his daily routine, who his neighbors are, what schools he's gone to. But..."

He waited, and Sylvia finished his sentence in a heartbeat, as she peered over his shoulder at the folder's contents under the dim car light. "Nothing but a name and some grainy image, with the Church's records of Ruler?"

"Precisely. Only Kokabiel would do something so unenthusiastically, and I know exactly why."

"He found out Jackson has Excalibur Ruler and he wants it. That's all."

Ethan sighed. "Unfortunately, we have no choice in this job."

Sylvia nodded as Ethan shifted the gear into "drive," making a U-turn towards a private landing strip.

"So, what do I need to know about that tournament?"

Sylvia racked her mind, tucking her hair behind her back as she brought up knowledge from years ago, "Obviously, I'll be a participant, and I hear a lot of them are royalty, or something of that sort."

"Mhm?"

She tapped her leg, "So I'll need to pose as a main branch family of mine. Well...reclaim my title as it."

"Royalty?" Ethan asked with a skeptical look.

"Not...really, no. You know Johann Georg Faust?"

"Nope," he said as he made a turn, jolting Sylvia lightly.

"German magician, one of the best. Even made a pact with one of the more powerful Devils to live."

"Still didn't. I never got educated on German history," he said. "He's strong then?"

"And smart, from what I can tell. Mephisto Pheles, the Devil, created the Grauzauberer soon after his death. Purely for strong magicians to gather at to share their knowledge and compete in the annual Mage Tournament. _The _Mage Tournament."

"And you chose to come here instead of going there? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

She blushed, "Not like I couldn't make it in, jeez Ethan. Besides, I almost went back, but I like Curie."

Ethan nodded, "I could say the same, honestly. Back on topic, what about Faust?"

"I'm a descendant of his, supposedly."

"Would explain how you're able to use magic instantaneously."

She nodded, "But my mother was the reason I don't have any stamina. She's an ordinary human. She's on the weaker end, actually."

"Mmm."

"So yeah, since I'm a descendant of Faust himself, I could get in pretty easily, compared to the other mages. And you'll be my retainer from a side branch."

He pulled into the airfield, "Simple enough. Are there multiple?"

"Yeah," Svia closed her eyes, "Wuns, Falkans, Kishkars, Birchmans."

"Any details?"

Sylvia shuddered, "Oh gosh, it's been so long. Let me think."

"The Wuns are the most proficient in specialized magic. There are a lot of factions, each great on a specific type, such as: hexes, water-elements, illusion, whatever. Some apprentices and masters overlap, though.

"Falkans aren't a branch that use magic. They tame mythical creatures such as griffins or serpents and use them for battle.

"Kishkans are assassins, I won't go into detail, but they are my clan's 'black ops.' We don't talk about them, because they do a lot of dirty work nobody likes.

"The Birchmans are the...recluse clan, and the best of all four for a myriad of reasons. They've been around for a long time, but they don't really stick around long. My clan kind of learned to just accept when we noticed a Birchman is escorting us. Even if we approach or question them, we're not getting an answer."

"I see."

"Be extremely...alert? Wary?" Sylvia held his hand, "They show a lot of contempt for the branch families, especially towards people who don't use magic. So just keep in mind to throw out a lie if someone asks. I don't want drama when they find out you're not a 'real' retainer."

"Discrimination. How difficult is that to deal with?" Sylvia held his hand tighter. "Relax. I can take a few hits. Valper's experimentation isn't for naught."

"Just...how much did he alter you?"

"Enough to be a superhuman," he replied, his mouth pulled down into a scowl. "Just worry about your own back."

The process to board was routine, and soon enough, the plane was taking off, Sylvia sitting silently in her chair, strapped in and hands on her lap.

"Hey Ethan." She spoke up after several minutes. "You can't use magic at all?"

It was a weird question for her to ask, because she knew that for a fact. Likely a lead-up question. "No."

"Can I check your mana pool?"

"Check how?"

"Give me your hand," he did as she ordered and she held them. Just as she did, he felt invigorated instantly.

Well, it wasn't exactly that feeling. Maybe. But he knew what she was doing was working.

"There," she replied sleepily, and gave an enormous yawn, "For now you have all my mana. And you can still store more mana."

"So I'm a portable battery."

She smiled and tipped forward, before being caught by the belt, "Hold my hand."

"I already am."

"Oh," she answered with her eyes slightly closed. "Let's see how much we can store before we touch down. I hear side branches can participate, and I'd like you to be my trump card to me using magic as the trump card."

She promptly fell asleep and Ethan reached over to pull her chair back, letting her lie comfortably as she dozed. He leaned back in his chair and shut his own eyes.

* * *

He came to with Sylvia wiping his mouth, suppressing a grin, "You look stupid sleeping."

He grunted and pulled the chair up, "How are you feeling?"

She frowned, "I'll need to go without magic for several hours, probably."

"And me?"

"Fully charged battery."

"No, I mean, if I could use magic like you could, how well would I do?"

Sylvia ushered him out of the plane as the pilot let them know they were free to go. "Terribly. I mean, you can kill everyone within a mile, including me and yourself, if you let out all the magic you stored inside you, but not like you know how to."

He raised an arm and began to snap, which Sylvia looked up in shock and began shouting, making him pause. At his look, she grinned, "Sucker. You could do it, and I could teach you, buuut I think I'd better not."

She sang out the last part of the sentence, a taunting tease. He grunted as they approached the road, and a chauffeur caught their attention. "Ms. Lyyneheym, it's been nearly a decade since you left. Your bodyguard, I presume?"

Sylvia smiled and nodded as he took her luggage from her. As she stared at his back, she cautiously asked, "Mallory?"

"Correct, my lady. Weston Mallory. I'm pleased you remember."

She nodded, relieved. "This is Ethan Sakamoto."

"Not one of the branch's own retainers?"

"No."

He paused and looked at them both, "A bold move, I'll say, Lady Lyyneheym."

She smiled, "Trust me when I say you'll like him. I put absolute trust in him."

"Hm," Mallory seemed displeased. "Alright."

They entered the vehicle and Mallory asked, "Would you like to enter Lord Pheles's property now?"

"Yes, please," Sylvia answered. Mallory started the ignition and peeled down the road. "I'm surprised that you chose to come here by plane, Lady Lyyneheym. As a magician, is it not more suitable to use a magic circle?"

"Well, I just wanted more sleep."

Mallory seemed amused but also disappointed, "Can't seem to get rid of your old habits, I see."

Sylvia simply shrugged, before staring out the window idly, Ethan shutting his eyes, immediately going to sleep.

Having slept for seemingly seconds, Sylvia nudged him, "Yeah?"

"We're here."

He opened his eyes and asked, "How long did I sleep?"

"Thirty minutes, I guess," she opened her door and hopped out. "Dunno how you can just choose to sleep whenever."

Ethan hopped out and entered the gates, "Valper ground that into me."

"Everything is about Valper, he gave you everything," Sylvia gave an exasperated sigh, "Why don't you like him if he did?"

"Because he made it painful, torturous, and made me want to kill myself," he answered.

Sylvia closed her mouth and nodded, "Right. I should have expected that."

He didn't answer and Sylvia looked back worriedly. When she stayed still for too long, he began marching into the mansion, Sylvia hurrying behind him. "Look-"

"Drop it. Get inside."

Sylvia seemed reluctant to stop him, and walked ahead when he shoved the large doors open, the magicians' gazes wandering over to them.

Once they slipped through, the doors shut quietly behind them automatically. "Large gathering," Ethan commented as the magicians stared at him suspiciously. "Where's the food?"

While some magicians looked away, others directed him to the table, which Ethan approached staring at the pile of sandwiches and dispensers of drinks.

He had just grabbed one when a loud voice proclaimed, "My many-great granddaughter!"

Ethan strolled over to the handsome man wearing clothes suspiciously similar to a king's clothes, missing only the crown and fur edges. He had embraced Sylvia, slapping her back as she gave a sheepish grin.

"I'm back, Pheles."

"So I can see! Why is it you have finally returned?"

"I had some business here in the nearby area and thought I'd drop by to participate in the tournament from my extra time."

"Oho!" he grinned, "Great to hear, I'd love to see what new tricks you came up with over the years!"

He looked around, "You don't have a retainer?"

Ethan approached, holding up his plate of sandwiches and a wine glass halfway filled with wine. "Over here, my lord."

"Hm," he looked over then at Sylvia. "He's not one of the branch families."

So he shared the same concern as everyone else. Sylvia, however, still decided to hold firm, "He is."

Ethan's mind ran furiously as the devil looked at him with a new perspective at Sylvia's firm answer. "Birchman."

Now the devil seemed impressed, and decided to play along. "Ah! Ethan Birchman?! You've definitely grown from the last time I saw you."

"To be fair," he replied, "You last saw me when I was a toddler, from what I was told. That's an extremely long time."

He chuckled and accepted the wineglass from Ethan, "Yes, yes. For you humans it is a long time. Twenty-some years. To me, that's a week."

Sylvia seemed immensely relieved.

"So! Ethan! Show me what you can do."

"Huh?"

He waved, "Show me. Impress me, and all these fine mages here."

Ethan turned around, before glancing at Sylvia, "Lady Lyyn?"

She smiled and touched his arm, caressing his bicep, and Ethan felt her power flow. "Go ahead~"

He swiped his hand as if batting a fly, causing the entirety of the room was consumed in flames. Orange and blinding as the fire crackled and burned. Ethan listened to the cracks and snaps, the human screams following shortly after.

Then came the scent of burning flesh. He let the party dissolve into chaos, Sylvia tugging at his arm with increasing concern before he snapped his fingers and the flames died instantly.

Pheles began clapping and roaring with joy, "By Satan! That was mighty _**impressive!**_"

The magicians all over the room began collecting themselves and stopped their attempts to flee the room futilely. As they came to the realization of the event, they began staring at him with hatred, others with awe.

"An illusion that is indistinguishable from reality? Not many can do that with the wave of a hand!"

"To be fair, my lord, they were caught off guard." The Devil nodded as he looked around, seeing everyone unharmed and clothes untouched. Not even a fiber singed.

"Yes, yes, that's true, but I was speaking about your casting ability." He gestured and Ethan recoiled when flames consumed his arm, Sylvia flinging her hand before dousing it with her dress, giving the audience a good view of her legs. But as soon as it appeared, it died. Sylvia cursed and dropped the hem of her dress, slightly embarrassed she was fooled like all other magicians in the moment.

"For yours to last as long as it did without incantations of magic circles, that is a level only Lady Lyyneheym here can achieve if she tried. I can see why you were the only person selected."

"I am humbled," Ethan bowed. "If it isn't too much, I want to make a request. May I see a fully complete illusion?"

Pheles smirked and shook his head, "That's what I like about the Birchmans. Unorthodox and informal, but yet all with infinite potential, with the right teachers. Powerful drinking friends.

"No. I do not want my magic to be spread around the world." Ethan smiled and did his best to look disappointed. "I hear of Birchmans capable of copying magic with a single glance. With you and _your_ talent, it is a far easier process, because you can will the magic by imagining which one you want. _**Mine**__. _That is not a risk I will take."

Pheles waved his arm in a grand gesture, "Enough for today. Familiarize yourself with the property, Sylvia. It's been years since you have been here and I made numerous renovations."

He turned to the entire gathering, "Enjoy the orientation for the tournament. We shall begin this weekend."

They all found themselves in front of rooms. All few hundred people present transported in the blink of an eye, no transportation, no magic circle. It was a flaunting of power without making it pretentious. Ethan watched people enter their rooms without a second thought and he supposed these were assigned.

Nodding to the pair in front of him, Ethan entered his, only to turn when Sylvia followed.

"What?"

Ethan stepped out to see the contestants enter their room with their retainers, regardless of gender.

"I'm guessing we're stuck together."

Sylvia seemed hurt, "You say it as if it is a bad thing."

"Not that I hate it, but are we supposed to?"

"Retainers are supposed to give their life for their master," Sylvia said matter-of-factually. "Not to mention relationships are very rare due to the class difference."

"I expected that," Ethan replied. "But Sylvia-"

"I know what you mean," she said as a blush rose to her face. "We can still go to separate rooms to change."

He nodded and walked over to his luggage that sat in the corner of the room, magically transported. Or maybe by Mallory. Who knows?

"Not that I would mind."

She was so quiet he nearly asked her to repeat it, but shut his mouth. Better to ignore it, it would have gotten him nowhere.

"When's the orientation?" He asked as he unzipped the bag and pulled out a flyer, reading it as he opened it. "Never mind, in seventeen minutes."

"Where?" He handed Sylvia the flyer, "At the amphitheater."

She read the map printed on the pages, locating the building they were in, conveniently labeled, 'Guest House,' on the northwest end of the property, "I see."

"While you're there, I'll go check our Palmer's apartment."

She looked up in surprise, "No. Not yet."

"Because?"

"I'm going to come with you," Sylvia stated. He wanted to argue, but she was adamant on her position. The problem was, they didn't need both of them to be scouting the home.

It didn't matter. All he had to do was to make sure she believed he was staying here. "I'm touched that you just want to be with me."

Her face reddened, and Sylvia gave a huff, "Look. The orientation won't take long. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm staying right here."

Sylvia approached him, "Promise?"

"Yes, yes," he rolled his eyes. She eyed him warily before leaving the room. He laid on the bed, stretching as he felt the cool mattress envelop him.

He knew Sylvia would be keeping a close eye on the room, at least for several minutes. She had plenty of time before the orientation started.

All he had to do was wait.


End file.
